


Dreams Come True (I Think....)

by GoofyGiant



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, KARA (Band), VIXX, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cinderella Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGiant/pseuds/GoofyGiant
Summary: Kim Jinhwan swears he's no Cinderella; or that Junhoe is his Prince Charming.But once a fairy (that's what he think she is) comes along, that's all he's thinking.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> iT WAS BEING STOOPID SO I HAD TO REPLOT AND TYPE AGAIN

“And that's when X becomes 39 and you…”

Lost.

Jinhwan isn't that lost, but he's lost. 

He doesn't want to stay after because he wants to go straight home and just sleep.

Jinhwan looks out the window. It's bright outside. He wonders what would happen if the world stood still. He wonders about a lot of things.

It was until the bell ringed indicating that it was the end of the day. Finally.

Jinhwan grabbed his stuff and rushed out. He wasn't sure if everyone was behind him because he could only swear that it was only him from his last class that was out there.

Everyone poured out from the classrooms and went to their lockers, talking about the plans for the weekend. School was almost over as a whole and Jinhwan was thankful.

Some people he couldn’t stand to even be around, but he kept that to himself. He would miss his friends, of course.

Jinhwan stuffed his things in his bookbag and headed out. Forgetting, about his friends and who had to wait for. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

“Jinhwan! Wait up!”

Trying to be rude sucked ass. He had to turn around.

As the short male turned around, his youngest friend, Chanwoo was catching his breath. He was the nicest maknae in the world to him. He was always so nice and positive.

“You..almost..ran..out..the..school!”Chanwoo exclaimed in between breaths.”Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Chanwoo.”Jinhwan sighed.”Where’s everyone else?”

“Well.”Chanwoo started. This was going to take a while.”Junhoe, Donghyuk,Jiwon and...I think Hanbin are at practice. Yunhyeong is..of course..watching Donghyuk.”

“So that leaves us.”Chanwoo sighed as he started walking.”Hyung, I have a question.”

Jinhwan looked up at his dongsaeng.”What’s up?”

“Do you think I could get a girlfriend?”Chanwoo said looking down.

“I mean.”Jinhwan said, thinking. He asks this..now?”Yeah! Who wouldn’t want to date you? You’re the nicest person I know.”

Chanwoo nodded amd smiled.”Alright. I just wanted to ask you because there’s the End of the Year dance coming up and I wanted to ask someone out.”

Jinhwan nodded. He knew exactly how he felt.

“And you were going to ask Junhoe..no doubt.”

Jinhwan stopped walked.”Um..how do you know that?”

“Because I do, hyung.”Chanwoo.”It’s how you act around him. I’m not dumb.”

Jinhwan sighed and started his walking back up.”Anyway, who are you asking? Lemme guess, one of the cheerleaders?”

“No..I think.”Chanwoo said laughing a bit.

“Is it Choa? Isn’t she older than you?”Jinhwan asked. 

Chanwoo shook his head.”I'm not into her like that.”

“Is this person younger than you?”Jinhwan asked. Chanwoo nodded.”The only person I know that I younger than you and is a girl is Hyerin..”

Chanwoo nodded and Jinhwan looked at him.

“Are you sure it's her?”Jinhwan asked.”You like her...alot?”

Chanwoo nodded and started to turn pink.”Yes..hyung.”

Jinhwan nodded.”Alright, this is my stop.”

“Bye, hyung.”Chanwoo said waving at his older friend. Good thing he only live down the street.

Jinhwan walked onto his porch and unlocked the door. His mother was coming home later on..he thinks.

Maybe he should make something to eat...or not eat. He wasn't that hungry. Maybe he should just go to bed. He didn't really eat and he didn't get that much sleep when he constantly yearns for sleep and food (real food) during school. Maybe this is what happens when his Mother watches his every move. Where was she?

Jinhwan shrugged it off and walked up stairs into his room. He threw his bookbag to the side and threw off his shoes. He stripped down and put on his night clothes. He sat on his bed. Should he eat?

Jinhwan laid down in his bed and sighed. Good thing today was Friday. 

The small make turned over and closed his eyes. Maybe he should do something tomorrow.

>[End Of Chapter One]


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year (which was a a few weeks ago)

All was quiet in Jinhwan’s house. After yesterday night’s scare with a random fairy showing up in his kitchen, he deserves to sleep. He does have a day ahead of him.

“Hey! Hey..”

Jinhwan rolled around and sighed. His bed was really comfy all of a sudden.

“You have to get up, you have a day ahead of you, kid.”

Jinhwan rolled back around to whoever was talking, as he opened his eyes, all he saw was that fairy that had showed up last night. He yelped a bit but then came back to his senses.

“You’re finally up!”The fairy said.”Like I said, you have to go out today. Yunhyeong had just texted you and asked you if you wanted to be out with him and the rest of the guys!”

Jinhwan sat up in his bed.”How did you unlock my phone?”

“No, I’’m only concerned about why you have so many guys friends?”The fairy had said looking through his phone.

Jinhwan had snatched his phone back from the female and sighed heavily. And just to think he had got rid of her.

“So, are you going to get up or no?”The fairy said.”He said that it was certain that Junhoe was going to be there.”

Jinhwan stopped for a minute. Maybe he should go..not because of Junhoe or anything. Okay, he’s going because of Junhoe.

“Okay.”Jinhwan said slowly.”Can I just get in the shower. Maybe..you can find me some clothes?”

The fairy nodded and had disappeared. Maybe she won’t be as annoying as he thought she would be.

>[After the Shower]<

Jinhwan had walked into the room with his towel around his waist sighing in pure joy. That shower had to be the best shower ever.

Once he opened the door, he saw the fairy looking through his clothes. She had turned around with a sock covering her eyes.

“What’s up with the sock?”Jinhwan asked.

“So i can’t see your privates.”

“Um.” Jinhwan said slowly.”Have you found anything?”

“I found a bunch of flannels.”The fairy said making a few float around her.”Must be your style, eh?”

Jinhwan nodded and looked at the ones that she had left floating.”How about the blue one. I’ll just find a pair of jeans and some shoes and wait for him.”

“No, I’ll find you some pants and some shoes. You just put on some underwear and put on your shirt.”

Jinhwan did what she had said and watched her walk into the closet. He had sit on the bed and looked through his phone. He said around 2:30. That’s an hour from now. Good timing indeed.

“Okay.”The fairy started.”All of the jeans I had found were too big and your shoes were too. The shoes thing I don’t care for because people have different shoe sizes, right?”

“Those pants fit me.”Jinhwan reassured her.

“”Are you sure?”The fairy had asked.”For your petite figure, are you sure they fit you?”

Jinhwan nodded and the fairy had thrown a pair of jeans and looked through his shoes.

“These Jordans look nice with what you’re wearing.”The fairy said, smiling a bit.”It’s a nice style for a person like you.”

“Were you expecting me to wear..I don’t know..a skirt?”

“Well, most girls don’t wear skirts or dresses. Maybe you just have a boyish vibe to your style, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean most girls? You think I’m into girls?”

“No, I’m saying you are a girl and you have a boyish vibe to your clothing.”

“Wait.”Jinhwan said looking over at the female.”You thought I was a girl?”

“You aren’t a girl?”The fairy said looking at Jinhwan again.She let the sock fall from off of her eyes and she sighed.”I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”Jinhwan said.”Just give me the shoes, please. I want to get out of here.”

In a heartbeat, Jinhwan’s phone had glowed up showing that someone was calling him.

It was Junhoe.

Jinhwan had picked up his phone and accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jinani. I have a question for you.”

Jinhwan looked at the fairy, who had gave him the thumbs up.”Yeah, ask away.”

“Are you okay with me giving you a ride to Yunhyeong’s house? You are the only one without a car. Well, you and Chanwoo but Hanbin and Jiwon already have him.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”Jinhwan said trying to not smile.  
“Alright, I’ll be there in about 5 minutes.”

“Okay. Bye.”Jinhwan said hanging up and swooning short after.

“What does Junhoe look like?”The fairy said.”That swoon was serious.”

“Well.”Jinhwan starts.”He’s tall, he has the perfect eyes, his voice so deep and soothing and his hair..”

The fairy had laughed a bit.”Okay, okay. I get that he’s handsome. But you have to look good for him. You’re going to be in a car with him for about 20 minutes!”

Jinhwan shrugged a bit. She was right. She was helping. Maybe she should stick around a bit more.

“Jinhwan!”The fairy exclaimed.”Your hair isn’t even styled!”

“No, it’s perfectly fine.”

“Really?”The fairy said and Jinhwan nodded.”Okay then. I'll go keep myself busy.”

As the female disappeared, Jinhwan got up from his bed and put on is shoes. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself. Did a fairy really talk him into going out with his friends? But what do you know, it5 could end up having fun and….was that a car honk?

Jinhwan walked downstairs and looked out the door. Junhoe was here.

“Um..Hana?”Jinhwan said a bit scared.”Can you lock up for me?”

The female poofed next to Jinhwan, making him jump a bit.

“Sure!”She said looking at the male, who was still shaken up a bit.”If you need help, give me a whisper.”

“A whisper?”

“You don’t wanna be caught calling another girls name around your crush..do you?”

Jinhwan nodded a bit.”I’ll get going now. Junhoe is probably restless in there.”

>.[End Of Chapter Two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seemed short to me, don't you think?


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D IT'S HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE

Jinhwan opens his eyes and sighs. He can't stay asleep for long without eating. He's like a baby. But, you have to feed a baby. So he's not really one..

 

It's raining, sadly. Jinhwan doesn't really like the rain.Though,he likes the sound of it while he's sleeping.

 

_ Thump _

 

What is that noise?

 

Jinhwan pops up in bed. They don't have any rodents..do they?

 

_ Thump _

 

There it goes again! 

 

Jinhwan gets out of bed and put on his slippers. He slowly walks out of his room and stands in the hallway to see if he hears the noise again.

 

Maybe it was just the wind...and when did it start to get cold?

 

The small male walks down the stairs cautiously. He jumped a bit when thunder cracked, making the scene a bit scarier.

 

He finally made it down the stairs and started to walk into then the kitchen since the noise seemed to be coming out of there. 

 

As he walked in, he saw nothing but the usual; a fridge, sink, some cabinets etc. He sighed reassuringly so he could make sure nothing was down there actually.

 

He looked around a bit more to see if someone was actually down here. His mother isn't here so why bother.

 

Good thing he was in the kitchen. He started to get hungry.

 

The male looked through the refrigerator to find something to eat. He could've sworn there was leftover ddeokbokki somewhere.

 

“If you're looking for the ddeokbokki, I ate it..”

 

Jinhwan popped up. Did someone say something? He wanted to see who said something but he was a little too scared.

 

_ “What if someone broke into the house?”  _ Jinhwan thought.

 

The small male swallowed dry spit and turned away from the fridge. As he turned slowly, he starts to see a fugue in front of him. All he could really make out was a dress. 

 

Once he turned around, he faced a tall female with short curly hair and wearing a dress with silver heels. She was quite tall.

 

“Hi, there!”The female said,waving at him.

 

Jinhwan was ready to scream. As Jinhwan opened his mouth to scream, the female rushed over and covered his mouth. She was quick.

 

“Please don't scream.”She said looking into his eyes.”I'm not a bad person.”

 

Jinhwan nodded and the female's hand was removed.”Who are you?”

 

“I'm Hana!”The female said, smiling.

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

“The sky.”

 

Jinhwan laughed a bit.”No, be serious.”

 

“I am, though.”Hana sort of whined.”I came to help a poor person in danger. I think.”

 

“I'm not in danger.”Jinhwan said.”I'm perfectly fine.”

 

“Well,”Hana says holding her hand out and letting a checklist poof in her hand. Jinhwan’s jaw dropped a bit and he rubbed his eyes. He must still be tired.”You haven't been getting enough sleep and you haven’t been eating enough;which is bad. It’s not to the point of malnourishment, but it’s bad.”

 

Jinhwan nodded. He just wanted to go back to bed and..maybe eat.

 

“So now, You have to go to sleep,”Hana says,basically shooing him off. to his room.”You’re going out tomorrow.”

 

_ “I am?” _ Jinhwan thought. Hey, maybe he should.”But where?”

 

“You’re going to call your friends and you guys are going to go out for the day.”Hana said.”I have no clue about who you hang out with but you’re still going out.”

 

Jinhwan had to honest, that was a good idea. But the thing was, he wasn’t really the one to set up the whole day. Maybe Yunhyeong would say something. Yeah, that sounds like something he’d do.

 

“So, go ahead and go asleep because you’re going to need it,”Hana said before disappearing. There she goes.

 

Jinhwan shrugged and went back upstairs. Did the storm stop? If it continued tomorrow, he wouldn’t be able to go out, which he secretly wants for some reason.

 

The small male plopped in his bed and covered himself up.

 

He just hopes that fairy doesn’t show up.

 

[End of Chapter Two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?


End file.
